The Claw
Summary The Claw also known as The Midnight of White, is the fourth and final Midnight Ordeal. The Claw is classified as ALEPH class Abnormalitie with the appearance of a tall man in a business suit with a large iron claw-like gauntlet on his left arm. It wears a helmet that looks similar to The Naked Nest and has three colored syringes in its elbow, shoulder and on the back of its head. When The Claw appears, it will roam the facility and use its claws to hit its target before using injection to trigger different abilities depending on which syringe is injected. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: The Claw, Midnight of White Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Aleph Entity, Ordeal, Fixer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (With Orange injection), Natural Weaponry, Healing (Can heal itself with Green injection), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Teleportation and Resistance Negation (Can teleport to its target and deal BLACK Damage which can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks with Blue injection), Flight, Intangibility and Death Manipulation (Can fly and passing through any solid surfaces and deal PALE type damage with its Ultimate Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backward Clock), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second. Can also perform similarly fast feat with its Ultimate Attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern and comparable to Eternal Meal) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Extended melee range with its claw, dozens to hundreds of meters with injection. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Both Green and Blue injections can be stopped if the Claw receives enough damage before it finishes the injection. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'RED Damage:' Can deal "Red" damage, which accounts for any sort of physical damage. *'BLACK Damage:' Can deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'PALE Damage:' It can use "Pale" damage, which is a kind of damage that embodies death itself. It ignores defenses and health, damaging any being by a set percentage. *'Orange Injection:' After it uses the Orange injection, it will charge in a straight direction and deals a heavy amount of Red Damage to anything in its path. *'Blue Injection:' When using the Blue injection, it will highlight up to six targets within its vicinity before teleporting to them to perform a stabbing attack that deal Black Damage to the targets. *'Green Injection:' After it uses the Green injection and holds its hand and emits a green aura in its palm, it will begin to heal itself. *'All Injection:' When the Claw's HP runs below 25%, it'll initiate the Ultimate Attack, using all the injections. The Claw will be marked up to 6 targets before it will flies or dashes at high speed towards each of them, passing through any solid surfaces between the Claw and its target and deals a heavy amount of Pale Damage to anything in its path. Resistances: Red: Resistant (0.4), White: Resistant (0.4), Black: Resistant (0.4), Pale: Resistant (0.4) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8